Airport
by WonderHeroe
Summary: Airports; starting points for a new adventure. New journey, New life, New friends, and New love. Brock Collaborations. Accepting requests for any Brock Shippings. Ch.VIII BrockxAutumn; KitchenMaidShipping. Autumn needs help with math, can Brock help out?
1. BrockxZoey ExperienceShipping

Just a short oneshot of our two favorite characters. Enjoy~

_**~_-_-_~**_Vacation Starts Now_**~_-_-_~**_

"So, this is Kanto.." Zoey took a deep breath, and sighed relaxingly.

She stood in the middle of the crowded airport, large crimson suitcases by her side. Being Sinnoh's top Coordinator, she could have brought butlers with her. But why would she do that if she wanted to get away from the glamorous life? Ever since she became top coordinator she hadn't really been free. Sure she get's to travel and such, but only for a limited time before being challenged or called in for conference meetings.

Due to this she decided to take a vacation, relax and have some fun. But not in Sinnoh, she needed something fresh, something new. That's when she thought of Kanto. Why Kanto you ask? It has that fresh natural smell, everlasting coolness and just feels so..._welcoming_. But all that aside, there's one other reason she came to this particular region...

"Hey, Zoey! Over here!"

She searched for the caller through the crowds. She turned around and through the crowds she spotted a familiar young man. He was flailing his arms randomly, even jumping a bit trying to obtain her attention. She smiled widely before running towards him forgetting all about her luggage, it's not like they're just gonna get up and leave.

"Brock!" She replied joyously before throwing herself into his arms, glomping him carelessly. Brock laughed returning the hug graciously. She couldn't help but laugh with him, breathing in his earthly scent. "I see you came,"

"Of course I came, why wouldn't I?" He joked. Zoey looked up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She giggled seeing him blush, no matter how tough he acts or mature he is- he's still Brock. The two pulled back from each other, but had their hands intertwined. "So you need help with the luggage?"

Zoey chuckled sheepishly, "Uh, yeah... that'll be really helpful."

Brock only smiled before leaning down, kissing her gently on the lips. "C'mon, let's get you settled in."


	2. BrockxDawnxAsh DiamondPearlShipping

**_EDIT:_** I'd like to thank mach68 for his criticism and pointing out some grammatical errors I made. I just proofread the chapter and added a few things. So it should be much better, that's all folks!

**7/9/11**

* * *

I'm really depressed that Brock left the show )': Ever since that episode I stopped watching the show. No one can replace brock okay…NO ONE. And so, I made this to be a really short Ash/Brock/Dawn fanfic but somehow it came out like this! It's based of the actual ending of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl, but I made a few modifications here and there. I almost shed a tear or two writing this :').

I'd like to thank Mach68 for taking the time to review! She (Sorry, I'm not too sure what you're gender is ;-;, but I'm pretty sure you're a she..) also requested a bit of Brock shippings that I plan on doing. I actually did some, but then this story popped out of nowhere and I just _had_ to get it down! So yeah, this chapter's Ash/Brock/Dawn. Next will be Brock/Lucy.

I couldn't find the shipping name to it(Dawn/Brock/Ash, so I apologize .. Enjoy~

_**~_-_-_~ **_Not Goodbye _****__**~_-_-_~**_

It was noon in TwinLeaf town, everyone was in there homes relaxing. In one certain home a group of three sat in the living room watching a live broadcast. It was an intense battle between the Champion and an Elite Trainer. Three pairs of eyes, blue, black and dark brown, were glued to the screen.

Ash, a seventeen year old teen watched the battle carefully. It was his dream since he was ten to become a Pokemon master. Over the years of his journey he could proudly say that he's getting closer to achieving his goal, one baby step at a time.

Across from him sat a dark skin man, just entering his twenties. Brock was Ash's first traveling companion and friend. He met the kid at age fifteen, and was influenced by his enthusiasm to pursue his dream. To become the greatest Pokemon Breeder there ever was.

Dawn sat in the lounge chair, brushing a few strands of her aqua hair aside. Over the year of traveling with Ash and Brock she learned a lot about Pokemon. She aimed to become Sinnoh's Top Coordinator, and she nearly succeeded too. It was an accomplishment to achieve runner up in your first try.

"_And Flint's Infernape's down after taking down two of Cynthia's Pokemon! Once again Cynthia wins and still keeps her title as Champion! Is she really undefeatable? Is there anyone out there that can defeat her?_

At that last question, a spark ignited in the raven hair kid and he jumped to his feet clenching his fist in proud determination. "Yeah! And he's right here!"

The outburst made Dawn flinch. She gave Ash a funny look. "That came out of nowhere."

_Not really, _ Brock chuckled. _He thinks about it all the time._

Ash grinned at the blunette. "Not really. I'm always thinking about it. It's my dream, you know; to become the master of the Pokemon Champion league!" His Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and chirped in agreement. "That means I'll also become Pokemon Master!"

"Awesome!" Dawn smiled, "So that's your dream?" Ash nodded and began explaining himself more. Over the past year traveling with Dawn, he never really told her what his dream was. All she knew was that he wanted to beat the Pokemon League.

Brock watched as the two discussed their dreams smiling a bit. He had a dream as well, but ever since the previous day on the boat, he's been having a lot of thoughts lately. For one, he hasn't exactly been focusing on his dream but helping Ash, Dawn and others with their dreams. It took him an entire day to reach his conclusion, though it saddened him, he knew it had to be done. Now might as well be the best time to bring it up.

Brock stood and clear his throat. "Hey guys, there's something I've been wanting to tell you.." He began cautiously.

The effect was immediate, Ash and Dawn both stopped their bickering and faced the man. The way he spoke wasn't like any other way they heard him spoke. It made Dawn curious. Ash, on the other hand, grew nervous. "What is it Brock?"

He brunette opened his mouth, but found himself speechless. He closed his mouth again, and pulled his thoughts together. He then took a deep breath and spoke his thoughts.

"The thing is…You see, after seeing you and Dawn going for your dreams. I've decided that I needed to go for a dream of my own." The two grew a bit confused, they thought his dream was to become the best Breeder. Brock continued, and looked at them with determination they never seen before.

"That's why I'm planning to put and use all my past experiences to become… a Pokemon Doctor!"

Dawn jumped up and Ash fully faced his friend. "A Pokemon Doctor?"

"Wow that's awesome!"

"_Pika?_"

"Pip-lup!"

Brock smiled at their encouraging replies. Of course, he's pretty sure they don't know how much different a Breeder is than a Doctor. It's rare to find a Pokemon Doctor now adays, because it's nearly impossible to become one. Nurses are common, for they know the basic principles of Pokmon health and care. Doctors go deeper into the much more complicated stuff.

"But," The two's faces fell into confusion a bit. There was more? "..To become a Pokemon Doctor I'll have to do a lot of studying. Which means.. I won't have the time to be traveling with you guys."

There came an awkward silence after that. Shock and disbelief was embedded into the youngster's facial expression. Pikachu and Piplup also couldn't believe what they heard, especially Pikachu. Ash stared at Brock, his face was dead serious. Something he never saw before, and that made his heart fell. He was his best friend for over five years. He should know Brock more than anyone. But now, it's finally dawning on him that he hasn't been helping Brock with his dreams. At all.

Instead, he was holding him back.

Brock almost frowned as Ash's head fell, even Dawn couldn't meet his eyes. It was heart breaking. Seeing his friends in pain. All because of his selfish desires. Maybe it was a bad idea..

"I understand!" Both, Ash and Dawn balled a fist at the man, grinning madly. Their attitudes changed completely, from souring depression to addicting encouragement. It surprised Brock by a mile. "You should totally go for it!"

Dawn nodded firmly in agreement. Her smile revealed her pearly white teeth. "Yeah! Good luck!"

_Her fist's trembling_, Brock noticed. Nevertheless, he smiled appreciatively. "Thanks, you guys. Becoming a Pokemon Doctor requires a lot of hard work and dedication. I could help, even save, thousands of Pokemon!"

Dawn smiled and sighed quietly. She glanced at the two guys, and soon found herself grinning. "Ash is aiming to become Pokemon Master. Brock's going to be a Pokemon Doctor, and I'll be Top Coordinator!" She grinned childishly at the two. "The perfect team, sounds good to me!"

Brock couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah,"

"So then," She continued. "We have nothing to worry about!"

Ash chuckled and glanced at Dawn. "Whenever you say no need to worry.."

"That's when I we worry the most." Finished Brock. Dawn scowled at the two, but soon enough they all fell out laughing.

**_xX...Xx_**

"Good grief. What's taking him so long?" Ash sighed, and crossed his arms. Dawn clicked her teeth and whistled.

"Maybe there's a line holding him up."

"I guess, but why would there be a line when our ship's taking off?" Asked Ash. "It should be empty, if anything else."

"Hm, good point." Dawn agreed. She looked at the gift shop again as the glass doors slid open. Brock came out running covered in bags. Dawn sweatdropped, _That explains it._ "Uh, Brock..?"

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed, jumping back before Brock could crash into him. "What's with all the bags?"

Brock bent down to regain his breath. "Sorry… just getting some souvenirs. Got nine brothers and sisters at home you know."

"Ahh" Dawn and Ash slowly nodded in understanding. It reminded them of their departing. Dawn more than the other two.

"…Also for the lovely Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny waiting for me!" He finished, eyes sparkling with pretty hearts. Fortunately, Croagunk didn't find no reason to interfere. The two laughed at Brock's statement, But Brock grinned nonetheless.

_**BRMMMMM!**_

"Ahh!" Ash jumped. "That's our ship!"

"Oh man, you're right!"

"Come on guys! We can make it!"

And the three did make it, many people were boarding. The three stood across from each other, Brock and Ash in front of the ship, Dawn facing the two. As the people board the ship, they took this time to say their goodbyes.

"Well," Ash started, scratching his neck due to this awkward moment. "This is it.."

"Yeah.." Dawn muttered. She stared at the ground. _Why is saying goodbye so painful? _

It was silent after that, no one knew what to say to each other. It was saddening. After a few minutes of silence, the crowd was dismissing as they board the boat. Since no one was talking, Ash and Brock, reluctantly, turned to board as well.

Biting her lip, Dawn build her courage and spoke out. "Ash! Brock!"

The two immediately faced her again, both glad that she spoke. She cleared her throat, but that didn't stop her voice from shaking. "I just.. I want to thank you two… for everything. I wouldn't be who I am now if it wasn't for you guys."

The two was caught off guard but smiled at the teenage girl. They weren't expecting a thank you, and they didn't need any either. They were friends, friends help each other with anything and everything. No matter what it is!

Ash shook his head, grinning at her. "No Dawn, we should thank you."

Brock nodded in agreement, "yeah, thank _you_."

Now it was Dawn caught off guard, but after seeing their infectiousness smiles she couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks you guys." The next moment _really_ caught the two off guard.

Dawn strolled up to Ash pressed her lips against his full-on. Ash literally froze with wide eyes and couldn't find himself to do anything. Brock was so shock he turned into stone. After a few moments, Dawn pulled back, her face was slightly pink.

"T-that's my parting gift to you Ash." She murmured, thoroughly embarrassed. "Thanks-s for uh, you know.. Explaining the rules of a Trainer and… stuff."

Ash, whose eyes are still wide like an idiot, stammered. "I-ah-uh-er-um..ahh… y-you're welcome.."

She smiled before turning to Brock, who just broke out of stone-mode, but still as shocked as ever. She walked in front of the man, unable to meet his eyes, and twiddled with her fingers. "U-um, Brock?"

"Y-yeah?" He didn't know what to expect.

Dawn took a deep breath. "I want to thank you for everything. Teaching me about Pokemon… and giving me advise… It really helped me a lot."

That calmed the man down some. He gave her a cheeky smile; he would have scratched the bane of his neck if it wasn't for all the heavy luggage he was carrying. "Uh. No problem Dawn. It was my pleasu_**MMPH**_!"

The blunette teen had launched herself at the man, wrapping her arms around Brock's heavy neck and smothered her lips against his. She closed her eyes tightly and her face turned as red as ever. Nonetheless, she pressed against him as hard as she could. This time it was Ash, along with his Pikachu, who turned into stone.

Brock, unable to do anything, only trembled. A sixteen year old kissing a man. Well, he just became a man, but he's still a kid at heart. Is that wrong? Not to mention this was his first official kiss, one not from Pokemon or his mother.

So then, pushing shock away, he kissed her back.

Dawn, completely shocked by the outcome, lost her grip and landed on her feet. Brock was more than a full head taller than her, so she practically did had to jump in order to reach those lips. Her face was now redder than a cheri berry. Not that Ash's and Brock's weren't any different.

The three stood in silent, unaware that no one else was boarding. Dawn was the first to notice.

"Uh, y-you should get going n-now.."

"Huh?" Ash looked around, and saw no one else was boarding. "Oh, y-yeah. We should.."

Brock nodded, and the two ran towards the boarding stairs. Brock came to a halt and faced towards Dawn again. "Oh! Dawn! This is my parting gift for you!"

He tossed her one of his many bags, and she caught it swiftly. Curious, she went to peaked inside.

"But you can't look inside until we're gone!" Brock finished. Dawn pouted but giggled.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Hey Dawn!" It was Ash this time. When she looked at him, he rose his hand up and out towards her. Getting the message, Dawn grinned and ran towards Ash before giving him their signature high-five. The two laughed before pulling each other into a heart-quenching hug.

"I'll miss you guys.." Dawn muttered, squeezing Ash as tightly as she could. Ash returned the gesture.

"We'll miss you too, Dawn. More than you know." As they pulled away, Ash gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Dawn flustered. Brock grinned watching the scene before exclaiming:

"Ok! Come on everyone, group hug!"

Pikachu and Piplup was the first to pounce on Brock, hugging him menacingly. Soon enough, Ash and Dawn joined in as well, all four suffocating the life out of the man.

"Ok..! Too much love here!" Either way, he dropped the bags and returned the hug fully.

Breaking the hug, the two guys hurried aboard the ship. Brock right after Ash, after gathering his bags. Dawn watched the every step of the way until they were out of plain sight. A few minutes later the boat detached itself from the dock and began making its way towards the sea. During this, Dawn's charming smile slowly disappeared. She was biting her lip harshly and her eyes were threatening to spill tears. She didn't know why, but seeing that boat leave, and just _**that**_ boat, felt like her heart fell into a pit of burning acid. But much worse.

Unable to look anymore, her head fell. It wasn't like her own hopes and dreams were on that boat. Or maybe, because it was..?

**_xX...Xx_**

Brock and Ash hurried to the boating dock, they wanted to watch out as they left Sinnoh. As the boat began to leave, the two caught hold of Dawn. She wasn't looking at the boat but the ground. Her fists were trembling.

"What's wrong with her.." Ash leaned against the railing. Brock was fully aware of what was going through Dawn. He experienced it himself when he, Misty and Ash departed. He was more than sure Ash knew too.

"Hey Ash," The teen glanced at his friend. Brock set his luggage aside and leaned his back on the rail. He grinned at Ash. "Maybe you should have the last word?"

Confused at first, but slowly understanding formed into Ash's head and her smiled contagiously. Ash nodded firmly faced where Dawn was standing, cupped his mouth and bellowed as loudly as he could.

"HEYYY DAWNNN!"

The two saw her look up searching for the caller. Ash grinned waving his arm maniacally. Dawn finally notice him, Brock leaning next to him watching her. As the boat pulled farther away from the harbor as shouted out his last words.

"_**NO NEED TO WORRY!**_"

The two were too far now to see her reaction, but they were pretty sure she was smiling now. As the boat pulled further away from the harbor and into the open blue, Dawn began chasing after it as for as she could go.

"You guys take good care! Alright!" When she reached the end of the peak she began to wave back fiercely. "ASH! PIKACHU! BROCK!" She then sucked in a mass load of air and shouted as loud to hearts content. "_**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!**_"

Tears were now running down her cheeks, as she watched the two wave back widely. They were shouting something back, but the winds of the sea carried them away. The ship was now in the sea, barely visible. Dawn stayed the entire waving still, her tears stained into her cheeks. Eventually, her arm fell and she just stood their watching. A moment later she remembered Brock's gift. Digging inside the bag, she pulled at a picture frame. It was decorated with cute little Odish marching along the frame.

Dawn stopped breathing for that moment. The frame was nice, but that wasn't what she was looking at. In the frame was a picture. A photo, to be more precise. It was a photo of the three; Dawn was on the left posing with a hand on her hip holding a pokeball out with the other like a model. Brock was on the right on one leg, as if he was in midair, pointing out to the world. Between the two stood Ash, posing like a leader pointing towards the camera as if ordering the team to_ 'Roll out!'_. A photo taken during the Sinnoh Pokemon League.

"Dawn dear.."

She wasn't even surprised to hear her mothers voice. The blunette faced her mother. She stood a few feet away looking over her daughter worriedly. "Are you alright?"

".." Words didn't even express how she was feeling. _She_ didn't even know what she was feeling, mixtures of depression, rage, hurt, and confusion swirled in her heart. She looked at her mom and her lips began to tremble, and her tears resurfaced.

Johanna, saddened seeing her daughter like this, opened her arms. Dawn didn't hesitate and ran into her mother, gripping and sobbing into her mother's chest. She didn't even know why she was crying, Ash told her there was nothing to worry about.. So why does she feel this way?

As Dawn continued to bawl onto her mother, Johanna held her daughter closely. A small sad smile morphed on her lips. She understood how Dawn felt. During her Pokemon journey as a child, she and a certain yellow haired friend had split up. It completely demolished her heart.

"Oh Dawn," Johanna kissed Dawn's head, gently brushing her hair. "It'll be alright. You'll be just fine.."

Her responses were wails of sorrow.

**_xX...Xx_**

"Hey Brock! Look!" Ash called out excitedly. Brock came rushing towards Ash who pointed towards a land slowly growing larger. "Kanto!"

Brock nodded. "Yep, Home."

After a year's journey in the Sinnoh region and a forty-eight hour trip, the two finally returned to their home land. After the boat land they began towards their home paths. As they walked they reminisced the good times they had here, as well as the bad times. They also compared their experiences in the other regions. They chatted for hours unti they hit the fork in the road.

They stopped in front of the sign that divides the road. Left leading to Pallet, Right taking you to Pewter.

"Well.." Ash spoke up. "This is it."

"Yeah." Brock agreed. The two best friends faced each other, both were smiling. Not of sadness or awkwardness; but as an encouragement. Simultaneously, the two reached out and grasped each others hands and held tightly.

Ash grinned at Brock, "Go get 'em. Pokemon Dr. Brock."

Brock returned the grin. "You can do it. Pokemon Master Ash."

The two held their grip for a long time before slowly, _very_ slowly, and reluctantly, softened and let go. They turned away and began walking down their own paths. Not the paths leading to their towns. But paths that leads them to their dreams. And like always, all paths always reconnect. And they will surely meet again.

All three of them.


	3. BrockxLucy BlushShipping Part I

I'd like to say thanks to _**Poliwhirl42**_(haven't heard from you in a while xD), **_mach68_**, and**_ One-wheel-wonder_** for taking the time to review :D it makes me happy~! Also thanks to you Alerters and and favers :D more encouragement! I decided that I'll update every saturday :) A nice steady track~

Anyways, as requested from **_mach68_**; _Brock/Lucy!_

* * *

_**~_-_-_~ **_Catch Up- Part** I**_****__**~_-_-_~**_

"Brock?"

"Gorgeously beautiful Lucy~ we finally meet again!" On the other side of the screen, Brock's face was smothered against the glass as if he's trying to pass through it. "How has you been my sweet chi~!"

Lucy blushed at the compliment; he was still as kind as ever. "H-how'd you get my number?"

"Ash gave it to me my darling~!" His eyes were blooming with hearts, and it would seem now that he was kissing the screen..

"Hmm, Brendon must have given it to him.." She sighed, but smiled nonetheless, at least she gets to see that handsome face of Brock again. Pike Queen Lucy popped her elbows on the desk, rolling her wheelchair back some, and rested her chin in her hands. "How've you been Brock? I've been hearing a lot about you."

"Huh?" In a blink of an eye, the flirting was replaced with confusion. "What do you mean?"

Lucy chuckled cutely, a rare thing for someone like her to do, and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "I've been reading the PokéCentral, apparently you're becoming pretty famous over there."

"Am I?" It wasn't mock surprise. He actually didn't know! Lucy flashed him a smile that would make his heart melt. "I uh, didn't know that?"

Lucy giggled this time, and boy was she glad no one(not including Brock) was there to catch her in the act. Apparently Brock doesn't connect with the world around him, that or he's really as naïve as ever. "Well, from what I read, you're trying to become a Pokémon Doctor, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, apparently you're the best student any nurse ever had. They all replied saying you learn quickly- if you haven't already learned it! You could achieve your Doctoral degree next year, and become the _youngest_ Pokémon Doctor in the entire world! From what I read of course."

As she smiled at Brock, he sat there fidgeting in his seat blushing like a five year old. "I uh, I don't know what to say..!"

"Well, me neither.." She replied truthfully. "I don't know much about Pokémon Breeding or becoming a Doctor, but if you're in the daily paper than I'm pretty sure you're more than average." She paused and muttered to herself. "Of course, I already knew that when we first met.."

"What was that?" Brock leaned closer to the screen. Lucy coughed almost losing her balance and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Er, nothing. Just talking to myself." She replied too quickly.

"Hm, okay?" Brock tilted his head. "You seem a little red there, you sick or something?"

Indeed, Lucy was very red, but not from illness~ "Er, yeah! I'm okay! Honestly!" She cleared her throat, "Anyways, Brock. When can I see you again? I know you're pretty busy-"

"This Saturday I'm free-" Brock interrupted. "Sort of.."

"I'll be there." She said a little too fast, even for her liking. Brock grinned widely and she couldn't help but smile back. He was just so cute..

"Alright then! So, I'll see you then?" He rubbed his hands nervously, he was so anxious he' sweating bullets! Seeing him like this was so adorable Lucy nearly _'awwed'_. Brock coughed and cleared his throat. "I could show you around. I uh, know some great places. To hang out of course!" He added quickly.

"Of course~" Pike Queen Lucy smiled genuinely. Glancing at the clock, it was twelve 'o clock. Time to head to the Battle Pike. "I'll see you then Brock. I gotta get back to work,"

"Oh, I was distracting you? Sorry about that!"

"No no no no no! Not at all!" She yelped frantically. "You were great company, really. I enjoyed it."

Brock smiled, and her heart was beating faster than ever. "Oh, that's good.. well I guess I'll let you go now."

She returned the smile nodding slightly. "Y-yeah… see you in a week Brock."

"I'll be counting the seconds~!" And when the screen blinked blank, Lucy instantly brought her hands to her very red face shivering in much delight.

_I-I got a date..! With Brock!_

She swooned, squirming side to side at the mere thought. Many more thoughts began to swarm into her mind. Like, what should she wear? Should she go shopping? Should she wear something else? Lucy took the moment to peak at her casual clothing; a purple top half tank top, a golden belt with matching black pleather pants.

She didn't see anything wrong with it. But maybe she should wear something different. It's a special occasion after all. Even a new hair style would be nice.

Just for the date, of course.

Lucy mumbled into her hands, and shook her head. "I feel like a teen again.."

**_In Kanto~_**

Chansey watched awkwardly as Brock moon-walked across the room in circles. He sung happily happly to himself wiggling his arms maniacally.

"_I. Got, myself a date~! I. Nearly, can't wait!_" He sung to himself, spinning towards Chansey. "_I can't wait~! I can't wait~! I really really can not wait~!_"

"Chans?" Chansey blubbered confusedly. Brock grinned at her before grasping her arm and pulled her into a dance. Chansey squeaked as he spun her. "Chansey!"

"_I really really superendee cannot wait~! Cannot wait, for my date~!_" Brock continued. The two pulled apart before pulling back together and began dancing much fluidly. "_My super-duper Saturday date~! A Saturday date! A satur**date**!_"

"Chansey! _Chansey~_!" The pink Egg Pokémon sung along also. She wasn't too sure what exactly has gotten into Brock. Because she was still young and naive she doesn't really understand what a 'date' is. But she was wise enough to know that it made her mas- her companion very happy.

It was a long time since she saw sparks in Brock's eyes. Ever since separating from the others, Brock has been traveling all by his lonesome from Pokémon center to Pokémon center gaining as much knowledge as he can. Become a Pokémon doctor was a lot of hard work, and very tiring.

Yes, he enjoyed being a doctor in training very much and put all his effort into it. But as time moved on, the spark of adventure slowly dissipated. Now, to Chansey at least, he seemed more of a perturbed business man. Especially when no one comes to visit him on weekends. So seeing him, someone who means a lot to her, like this... it made her very happy.


	4. BrockxLucy BlushShipping Part II

**_EDIT:_** Just a few fixing up on grammatical errors. Thanks again mach68!

**_8/27/2011_**

* * *

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the delay guys, I've been all over the place and I couldn't get to this in a while. Of course, since I couldn't update this collaboration I uploaded two other Brockshots. **Realizing Truth** (Brock/May) & **Slip N Slide** (Brock/Dawn WAFFy).

I should be able to update weekly again, as long as I'm still inspired and has inspiration. Well, here's Part two of this story~ I had to rewrite it cuz the data got lost, so it's not as good as the original.

Also! I made Fanart! :D! It's to the **Not Goodbye **chapter. If you want to check it out just go to my deviantart page (link on my homepage).

I'd also like to thank **_mach68_**, and **_zflame393_** for taking the time to review! Like always, reviews are the number one key to get me to work on the chapter!

* * *

_**~_-_-_~ **_Catching Up- Part_** II**_ _**~_-_-_~**_

"Okay Chansey… I need your help." Brock bit his lip sweating nervously. He held out two suits. "White? Or black?"

"Mmmm…" Chansey glanced at the black blouse then the white tuxedo then back at the black. Brock licked his suddenly dry lips as his partner judge the clothing. He needed a girl's opinion, Chansey being an exception, on what to where on a dat-

"My _super_ date!" Brock corrects. My bad… geesh…

Chansey rolled her eyes before grabbing the tux. "_Chansey_!"

"Ah! This is the one?" His pretty pink Pokémon nodded and Brock grinned, tossing the other away. He made a run for the door exclaiming "Alright! I'm off now, wish me luck!"

"Chansey? Chans!" The egg Pokémon called after her master but sadly, the only response she got was the slam of the door. Chansey sighed and face-palmed. "Chan…"

Meanwhile, Brock was jogging down the street to the nearest café. Busting inside he performed a summersault and triple flipped right in front of a waitress who shrieked in panic. "Excuse me young waitress of the wonderful café~ But I would love to make a reservation… with destiny!"

The waitress blinked dumbfounded, slightly blushing. "E-eh?"

"Yes, four 'o clock would be perfect!" Brock exclaimed proudly, clenching his fist. He stood up and began making his way to a table near an open window. "I shall wait here until the time comes!"

"W-wha?" Still stupefied, the waitress stumbled after the man. "B-but sir its-"

"Perfect, yes I know!" Brock turned around and grasped the maid's hands. "The whole thing- it's simply beautiful… a wonderful dream becoming a reality. Like the stars… will be falling just for us…"

The waitress was blushing intensely now (She was a sucker for romance). "F-for… us?"

Brock, in la-la land thinking of beautifully gorgeous Lucy, nodded slowly. "Yeah… just us two…"

The maid's face was completely red and found herself speechless. Brock, still daydreaming of his date, sat down in his seat goofily. "And now I shall wait..."

The waitress never heard that though, for as soon as he let go she ran to the kitchen. She was confused and stupefied by the short, yet confusing, chain of events.

_**xX…Xx**_

Pike Queen Lucy grumbled annoyingly and rubbed her legs together uncomfortably. She just arrived in Pewter city, Kanto not too long ago and now standing in front of the date place. A café. Charming.

Right now though, Lucy couldn't believe she's actually doing this. And by _this_ she means wearing a… dress. It wasn't anything special. Just a white sundress designed with multiple azure distorted circles. To match it she had sandals with blue laces and a straw sun hat.

And by default she wore black sunglasses. Don't want the paparazzi to sniff her out now does she? The ravage dogs they are…

She examined her reflection through the window and sighed flustered. "I really hope Brock likes how I…look."

The thought of the squinty eyed brunette made her cheeks pink. Shaking her thoughts away, Lucy walked into the building.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The butler, who held a towel to his torso and his eyes closed, asked remotely.

Lucy coughed, "I have a reservation here-"

"Name, please?"

"His name is Brock? Former gy-"

"Yes yes of course." The man interrupted, who sighed slow and dully, "now, your name ma'am."

Lucy sighed, becoming agitated. "Lucy."

"Mmm, I see." The butler grabbed a folder of papers and strolled through them. "Yes, I believe you have a reservation with… Brock I believe?"

_That's what I said... _"Yes, that's about right." Lucy replied politely.

"Mm, of course. This way Miss Lucy." The butler shut the folder, setting aside, and led the Pike Queen to her table. She grew nervous with each step, mostly wondering what his reaction would be when he sees her. Let alone recognize her…

"Mr. Brock, Miss Lucy has arrived." The butler announced agent Smith style (which Lucy found very _very_ creepy). Peeking from behind the waiter she saw Brock sitting with his elbows propped on the table and chin resting on his hands smiling contently. That and that he was covered in dust.

"Brock?" She uttered. No response.

"He has awaited your arrival since six 'o clock this morning." The butler explained dully. He began walking back to his post. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

Controlling the urge to rip out the man's spleen, Lucy sat herself next to her date. "Brock? You alright?" She brushed some dust out his hair.

Then a spark shone in his eye. Brock abruptly jumped out of his seat and onto his knees grasping the Pike Queen's hand. "Why, my sweet Lucy! You actua-ACK!"

Suddenly, Brock fell back into his seat and his head on the table. Pain was etched into his pain. Lucy, flustered, worried, and confused as ever touched his shoulder. "Brock?"

"I uh… didn't eat anything today." He blurted. Lucy blinked then sighed with a smile.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't arrive so early then. Let alone not eating anything..." She lectured.

"Wow, you look amazing." Brock was staring at the woman. "More than usual I mean..."

The Pike Queen's cheeks flushed a bright red and her fingers made their way to her hat. _Way to change the subject… _"Ah, th-thank you… I'm glad you like it."

It only took Brock's genuine smile to make her heart flutter, and only in a matter of seconds she couldn't help but smile back. A broken, loose, cheeky, embarrassed smile. But a smile nonetheless.

The waiter came up rolling his eyes boringly and spoke with that Agent Smith accent. "Now… what would you two like….to order…"

_**xX…Xx**_

"…And that's my dad's rock shop." Brock and Lucy came to a halt before a broken down shaft. The two finished eating at the café and Brock decided to show his date around. The already went through the city, and now he's showing her around his neighborhood. Brock winced seeing the rotting… shaft. "Or what's left of it…"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Your dad sold rocks?"

"_Pewter_ rocks," Brock corrected. "The business didn't last long though."

"Well, I can't say I'm too surprise..." Brock chuckled along with Lucy. She sat on one of the boulders and crossed one leg over the other. She smiled at Brock, who stood there nervously. "I have to say Brock; I had a really great time. Best in years…"

Brock smiled happily, "I uh- I'm glad! I mean- err... igualmente!"

Lucy laughed and the Breeder's head fell in embarrassment. Still smiling, and laughing for that matter, Lucy grasped his hand and pulled him next to her. "Come here you, it's nothing to get so worked over."

Brock laughed nervously and rubbed the mane of his neck. "Y-yeah I know… I just have been on edge today. You know, a little nervous?"

Lucy nodded with a small smile. "I understand. But it's nothing to get worked over. Everyone goes through that. I couldn't get my heart to stop beating so faster toda-" Lucy flushed a bright red, realizing what she just said. Brock also was a little pink.

"I-is that an uh… g-good thing..?" He asked, somewhat cautiously. She was quiet for a moment then gave a curt nod.

"Yes Brock, it's a very good thing." Face flushed, she smiled embarrassed at the former-Breeder. Brock in return, also smiled brightly.

Finding now the perfect time than ever, Brock leaned towards the Pike Queen. Lucy, face flushed a dark red, closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly. A few seconds later, their lips came in contact.

The kiss was small, nothing deep or exotic, but overflowing with passion. As Brock kissed her slowly, he gently rubbed her bare shoulder. Lucy shuddered as excitement tingled through her body. Though this was Brock's first kiss, Lucy had a bit more experience.

And she has to hand it to him… Brock is a _really_ good kisser.

He pulled back some to breath again; Lucy rested her forehead against his and their noses touching. Brock blinked. "W-wow.."

Smiling, Lucy opened her eyes and giggled. Yes, she actually giggled. "For your first kiss you're really good..."

Brock couldn't help but smirk with pride. "Get it from my parents." Lucy laughed.

"Well, do care to show me more if you will~" smiling, she closed the gap between them and sealed his lips with her own. Brock, smiling also, held the frontier brain closer against him as they kissed. The two shared the kiss as long as they could muster. After all these years of waiting, they're finally in each other's arms expressing their compressed emotions.

Through a kiss.

With many more to come.

_**xX…Xx**_

A man and a woman peaked out from behind a bush. They watched the scene ahead in secrecy as Brock and Lucy dwelled in their romantic kissing.

Taking out a camera, the man smirked as he took a picture. "The objective… has been fulfilled..."

The woman grinned, straightening out her maid outfit, and faced her partner. "Excellent, wait until the paparazzi gets a hold of this."

The two crawled away, to avoid getting caught in the act. The lady was laughing mischievously, while the man laughed dull and almost robotically.

_**-end**_


	5. BrockxSuzy BreederShipping

_**A/N:**_ Phew, another long one guys. Sorry or the late update I just moved in with my dad in Phoenix, and it is _hot_. It's always in the 100s at day and at night it can drop to the 80s... geesh.

Thanks _**Architect of Halo**_, _**mach68**_ and _**zflame for393**_ for reviewing! I'd also like to thank those who fave/alert this story as well as those who read but don't review. I know you're out there! Anyways, as requested by _**One-wheel-wonder**_; here's Brock/Suzy: aka… BreederShipping!

_**~_-_-_~ **_Hidden Truths_** ~_-_-_~**_

"_Hey Ash, Pikachu!" Suzy smiled at the two. "It's been a long time!"_

"_I know right?" The kid grinned. "It sure has; Brock told Misty and me that you've been traveling learning more about Pokémon Breeding."_

_Behind the two an older teen, in a very fashionable white tuxedo, was slowly making his way towards them. Body trembling, he held a bouquet of fresh roses in front of his face. Though his face was hidden, Ash already knew who it was as soon as the guy stood next to him._

"_Hey~" Ash's grin snidely turned into a smirk. "Look who it is~!"_

_Suzy blinked and stared at the guy. His face was covered and it looked like he was shivering. She can tell he was nicely built… though she had no idea who this guy was. It was then above the roses she saw familiar wild dark brown hair. Then Ash's announcement started to make sense._

"_Brock…?" She guessed. "Is that you?"_

"_No! I mean- yes! I-I-I mean..! I mean..!" He was shaking so hard that the rose petals were threatened to fall off. He shakily handed her the flowers still hiding his face from the other side. "I-I'm behind the flowers! Theseareforyou.." He said quickly._

_She blinked and took the bouquet, they smelled very delightful. She smiled as Brock pulled back, revealing a very flushed face. His expression was a mixture of many emotions- she couldn't tell if he was smiling or crying. Maybe both? _

"_They're beautiful Brock." She thanked politely. "You didn't need to do this, but thank you!"_

_His face couldn't have gotten anymore red. "N-n-no! I-I mean, th-th-thank y-you!" To Suzy it looked like he was having trouble getting his words together. Brock quickly continued on. "For allowing me to take care of your Vulpix" He bowed, "I hope you find her in good condition!"_

_Vulpix yelped cheerily, her eyes sparkling at Brock. Suzy smiled at her Pokémon's antics and huggled it. "I could tell from the first second I saw my little friend again-"_

"_Vulpix! Vul!"_

"_-That you did a job better than I ever could!" She smiled at Brock, "I knew you'd come through!"_

_That made Ash confused, and in a way he hoped he heard Suzy wrong. Because it sounded a lot like she was given back Vulpix. He glanced at Brock; he was struggling to stay still. "Is it true..? Are you really giving Vulpix back?"_

_Brock blinked, and now looked crestfallen. "Vulpix was never really my Pokémon to begin with. I always knew I had to give her back." He looked at the ground. "When I found out Suzy would be here, I thought now would be the perfect time.."_

_Suzy smiled, the only one oblivious to Brock's depression. "Brock thought that instead of me looking for a new Pokémon to enter with.. I should enter with Vulpix!"_

_Brock's heart fell a bit hearing that, and if possible his face grew weary- something only Vulpix, Ash and Pikachu noticed. He bowed towards Suzy once more. "Well… You and Vulpix might want to get reacquainted. And we have to buy our tickets for the contest... so good luck and see ya later!"_

_Before Brock even had the chance to grab Ash's arm and bolt right out of there, an Idea sparked in Suzy's head. "I have a great Idea!" She grinned at Brock. "Why don't you and I enter the Contest as partners!"_

_Brock looked up smiling widely. "You mean… together?"_

"_Uh..." Suzy tilted her head. Isn't that what she just said? "Sure, what do you say?"_

"_I'dloveto!" He responded immediately. His smile was so pure it would melt any girl's heart._

"_Well, if it's alright with my little friend here then it's official!" Vulpix chirped cheerily, smiling just as wide as Brock._

"_Me and Suzy..Suzy and me.. working together..?" Brock, unintentionally speaking his thoughts, imagined the both of them…__**together**__. "Me and her… together? Just, the two of u-u-…..!" And then out of nowhere, he fell down unconscious._

_Suzy gasped and walked over to his fallen body. "He fainted!" Why though?_

_Ash, disturbed by his friend's status, took action. "Misty! Hurry up we need some water for Brock!" When there was no response, he looked around to find the redhead gone. "Agh! Where'd she go!"_

_**xX…Xx**_

Brown eyes blinked open, and the teal haired woman sat up and groaned. She had a major headache and thus she rubbed her temples. The TV was still on showing the news.

Suzy rubbed her eyes, "What was… _that_?"

She was referring to her dream. It was bizarre. The dream itself wasn't bad, but it was _what_ she dreamt about. It was more like a memory, when she met… them again.

She got out of bed, stretched and began her morning duties; making her bed, shower, getting dress, and having a healthy breakfast. It didn't clear her mind off her dream though… if she could even call it a dream. It felt so real… so… _clear_.

Suzy sighed. "Why am I even thinking about this...?"

Finishing her breakfast, she grabbed her bag and walked out her door and into the next building. The 'next building' turns out to be a salon. A Pokémon salon… _her_ Pokémon salon. Well… _Partially_ hers that is.

The salon is called _l'Onyx doré_; ran by her and her… friend Zane. They named it that as a dedication to a friend (a very special friend in Suzy's case) who is somewhere else in the world.

It was seven years since they sponsored it and they achieved their dream. What makes it even better is that it's the #1 Pokémon treatment center in the Kanto region. Trainers, Coordinators, Rangers, Breeders and many more come to have their Pokémon treated- and they always get the best results. Some even come from other regions.

As she walked inside the salon, she turned on the lights to have a better view of what she was doing. She prepared the salon, gathering lotions, potions and massaging tables. As she pulled out some pillows Suzy felt warm arms coil around her waist and was brought into a one-sided hug.

"How's my beauty queen doing?" She could practically feel Zane's smile as he brushed his lips over her neck. It left tingles of excitement. She smiled and sighed.

"Zane… Not here.."

"Just having a little fun," He grinned kissing her cheek before pulling back.

"Yeah well… not today."

Zane blinked and looked at her. Suzy isn't like this usually; to brush him off so… Abruptly. "Something wrong?"

"No... Just had this weird dream and woke up with a headache.." She muttered tossing each pillow on a massage table. She felt his eyes on him and she sighed. He most likely wanted to know what it was about. _He just wants to help.._ "It was more like a memory.."

"Memory?" He echoed.

"When Brock returned Vulpix. It was weird.."

"Weird how?" Zane was next to her now, eyeing her solicitously.

She was silent for a while. "I know it's going to sound weird but… It just felt so _real_ like I was there then and now."

Zane blinked. "Maybe because you _were_ there..?"

"I meant like, I was there…but I wasn't..." Suzy groaned and rubbed her head, her headache was making a comeback. "It was like I was watching myself."

"Well, it _is_ a dream..." Zane chuckled, much to her annoyance. "Stop putting so much thought into it. It's nothing to fret about."

Suzy didn't believe that, but she nodded anyways. Finished setting up the place, she went to flip the sign from 'SORRY, WE'RE CLOSED!' to 'YES! WE'RE OPEN' when she noticed something down the street.

She glanced through the glass panel trying to get a better view. "Hey what's going on?"

"Hmm?" Zane was next to her, also looking out. There were construction workers with Machamps tearing down buildings. The buildings were long abandoned and old, but why were they being destroyed? "I'm guessing they're building something..?"

"Hmm.. that could be." She flipped the sign. "We'll see in time."

_**xX…Xx**_

"_You know, instead of being rude you should thank her for thinking your Ninetails is beautiful."_

"_Y-you're right Suzy." Zane glanced at the pretty woman, smiling genuinely. "I'm just focusing on winning the beauty contest. But now, I'm just focused on… __you__." _

Suzy watched herself blush to his comment. Then her attention transfixed to the two guys behind her. Ash blinked in confusion. Brock's expression was no different, but with surprised and…hurt?

The scene slowly faded into black. Zane, Ash, Brock, Misty.. Her. All faded away like water flowing down a stream. Now, Suzy found herself alone in the darkness.

All.

_Alone._

_**xX…Xx**_

"_Again?"_ Zane looked at the woman, as of the moment he was busy pressing knots out of a Machop's shoulder. The Pokémon was appreciating it greatly. "The same dream?"

Suzy shook her head, brushing the mane of the Luxray, it laid silently with its eyes close. "No it's just.. It was when we met again..."

Zane smiled, "The greatest day of my life."

"Y-yeah..." Suzy blushed, but she wouldn't say it was the greatest...

"_**Chop!"**_

"_**Rah!"**_

"_**Hya!"**_

The two momentarily stopped and glanced out the window panel. Many fighting type Pokémon were walking down both sides of the street. Some carried boulders and rocks, others had steel and platforms. The two Breeders, and their customers, watched curiously.

"They're getting really busy.." Zane muttered, pressing a thumb down the Pokémon's trapezius.

Suzy could only nod in agreement. It's been about a month since the tear down. Now it'd seem that they were starting on the base of the construction.

"I wonder what they're building.."

_**xX…Xx**_

Suzy founded herself in a lounge room. She blinked in confusion looking around. The room was entirely empty. And eerily quiet.

"_So you two already had known each other for a while?_

"_Oh yes! We knew each other since nursery school. And even way back then we wanted to become breeders."_

Suzy blinked as she heard her own voice, especially since she wasn't talking. She whirled around and spotted a group sitting at a table. The only table in this deserted room. She saw Brock, Ash, Misty, Zane, and herself having a conversation.

_Again..?_ She thought to herself. As her dream-self explained her past with Zane, Suzy hid behind a counter decorated with ivy. Although it was just a dream, she still didn't want to be noticed… if they can even notice her.

"…_And we each started out with our own Vulpix!" _

_Zane had his arms crossed. "Suzy vowed to be the world's top Breeder and I decided to be do the same-"_

"_Aha!" Brock's eye sparked as if he caught something, jumped up and slammed his hands on the table. His face inches away from Zane's. As Brock glared, Zane's face remained as casual as ever. "So you're her rival! Suzy's sworn enemy!"_

Suzy blinked at the scene as Zane explained himself. When Brock sat down he looked rather perturbed. Seeing him like that didn't fit him, at all. She watched silently as the conversation continued. Misty said they had a lot in common, and Zane agree, but stating they had a few disagreements.

As she watched them talk she didn't focus on Zane or even herself. Suzy's bronze orbs were glued to the man sitting beside her dream-self. As the conversation went on, Brock sat quietly; his eye and lip were twitching. She even saw that his fingers were clawing the table. _Was he really like that?_

Then a second thought came to mind. _**Why**__ is he like that?_

"_Well, I and Ninetails have to get ready for the contest." The amber haired teen stood. "Come on Ninetails."_

_As Zane left the table Suzy watched as her dream-self watched his every move. Brock seemed more relaxed and glanced at the teal haired girl, who had a distant look in her eyes. "In his heart he's the sweetest boy in the whole world..."_

_It was a second later she realized she said it out loud. That and that Brock was sitting next to her. She grinned sheepishly at him._

"_Oh! I forgot you were sitting there Brock- I mean, you're very sweet too." She said quickly, "In your own … special way." Misty and Ash cast each other a look._

Suzy, the real one, watched Brock as he talked/yelled at her dream-self about the contest. Back then he seem to have made sense, but now, from another point of view, she could very well see his anger didn't had to do with her complimenting her rival. But… something else…

When he finished his rant, she saw herself taken aback before nodding. What surprised her was how she nodded; not in understanding, but as if he was a child who didn't understand. Seeing that made Suzy mad, Brock definitely deserved more respect than that.

"Hey!" She stood up, leaped over the counter and strolled over to the group; to her doppelganger to be more precise. "You..!"

The group flinched and casted their eyes at her-

Then everything blurred and swirled into darkness.

_**xX…Xx**_

"They're really getting it done.." Zane praised.

She and Zane were outside their salon watching the construction took place. It's been eight months since construction started, and from the outside the building almost looked complete. The ceiling was domed but curved in towards the ground. It sort of looked like a giant silver sphere. A shiny one at that!

"**EXCUSE US**!" The two jumped as a group of workers and Hitmonchan's hurried past carrying a large metal banner. "**COMING THROUGH**!"

Suzy watched after them as they hurried to the construction site. "They're in a hurry..."

"I wonder why..." Zane muttered. He left and went after a worker. "Hey, what's the big rush?"

"We're building something here okay? Now scram!"

"I just want-!" Zane argued, Suzy was walking to his side.

The worker huffed. "It's a Pokémon care center, now MOVE IT!" Pushing Zane aside, the worker hurried to the site.

"I just wanted to know what the rush was..." Zane was very much annoyed, and normally he would go after the guy who blew him off. That worker would consider himself lucky he had a job to do. "Geesh.."

"A Pokémon Care Center..?" Suzy wondered. "That's odd.."

"What?" Zane faced his girlfriend, who starred at the construction site. Her eyes seem distant, as she dwelled on her very on question. She crossed her arms securely.

"I'm just saying, it's kind of odd for someone to build a Care Center next to a salon. Don't you think?"

Zane thought for a moment and scoffed. "The cocky bastards... Probably think they're better than us." He returned to the Salon, unlocking the front door. "I guess we'll be having some competition for a while."

The teal haired women starred at the site a while longer. Someone moving next door just for competition? She wasn't so sure about that.

_**xX…Xx**_

"_Oh, look at those two!" Misty exclaimed._

Suzy blinked and turned around, Ninetails was shining radiantly and Vulpix seemed flawless. Both looked extremely beautiful. She blinked at the scene.

Her dream-self smiled before looking at Zane. He did the same, grinning genuinely. As she watched the scene it was quite obvious they had feelings for each other. When that thought came to mind, she glanced at Ash's group.

Ash and Misty were both commenting on the Pokémon. Brock, on the other hand, was staring at her and Zane. It wasn't a normal stare either, if she had to guess it would seem more of a scowl.

_Brock turned his back on the group. "Come on; let's inform the Directors of what just happened."_

_**xX…Xx**_

"'_The Blissful Egg: Grand Opening in one week.'_" Zane read aloud. He and Suzy stood to the side of the building. It took one full year but it's now complete. Right now, they're moving in furniture and appliances. The poster had a picture of a Blissy spinning towards the camera wearing a pretty white apron holding a tray with a pitcher and little tea cups on it. Behind it was a man with his back facing towards them; he wore a classical doctor's coat with a matching black fedora hat. He was tilting the hat down so his face was shadowed.

Very mysterious…

"I wouldn't mind checking it out." Suzy pondered aloud, catching Zane's attention. She continued, looking at him. "We could be their first customers, you know."

"Suzy I don't if you haven't noticed yet but THEY'RE A THREAT TO OUR BUSINESS SUCESSION!" Suzy sighed as he continued his rant. "WE-"he pointed at themselves rapidly, "MUSN'T TAKE THIS LIGHTLY!"

"Oh please," Suzy relented, eyeing the poster. "You're overreacting. Yes, we _may_, keyword: _may_ Zane, have a little competition but that doesn't mean it'll be the end of us." Zane huffed, but Suzy continued. "Besides, what harm would it be if we check it out? They might even treat us as honored guests-"

"Oh Suzy," Zane wrapped an arm around her neck and lead her away from the poster. "You have so much to learn. People like them-"

"Like them?" She echoed. "So you know who they are?"

"Good grief Suzy what's gotten into you?" Zane stood in front of her grasping her shoulders. "These guys aren't here to make some friends; they just want cash, money and fame!"

Suzy shrugged him off and walked past him. "I'll believe that when I see it with my own eyes."

_**xX…Xx**_

"_Well, you're up soon Vulpix!"_

From pure black darkness, the scene slowly stirred into existence. Suzy watched as she saw herself and the others waited in the waiting room. She blinked and took a seat near a table and watched the memory.

_Brock finished grooming Vulpix and grinned as she barked gratefully. Suzy smiled at the two then focused more on Brock. "Vulpix wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you Brock."_

_Brock glanced at the woman confused then immediately found himself blushing just from her smile. Let alone her gratitude. He began scratching a random itch in the back of his head, smiling embarrassingly._

"_Ah, I didn't do anything really Suzy." Brock replied. "Vulpix and Ninetails were the ones that took care of Team Rocket." That much was true._

_Ash grinned remembering the event. "What a Fire Spin! That was super extra HOT!"_

_Pikachu agreed. "Pika pi!"_

"_As bad as they were, there was one good thing I learned from Team Rocket." Every looked and saw Zane approached them; Ninetails were right by his side. He stood next to Suzy, who looked up at him._

"_What was that?" Suzy asked._

"_They showed me how important it is to work together." His attention was drawn to Suzy now. And he smiled cheekily. "If you and I did that Suzy we'd make an awesome team! We could breed and groom the most beautiful Pokémon ever!"_

_Ash grinned in realization. "He's right! Suzy can work on making Pokémon beautiful in the inside-"_

"_And Zane can make Pokémon beautiful… on the outside!" Finished Misty. _

_Zane nodded, his eyes never leaving Suzy's. "So what do you say? Maybe, we can make Pokémon be beautiful on the inside and out!"_

Suzy watched as her dream-self stood up and fully face the man. _"You mean open a Pokémon beauty salon together?"_

"_Great idea!" Ash commented, "Do it! Don't you think so Pikachu?"_

"_Pika!"_

"_If you do, Togepi and I will be your first customers!"_

Suzy watched as this went on. Well, that's a lie. She watched Brock as the conversation went on. Brock's face was riddled with many expressions. Shock, confusion… anguish.

_Her dream-self then faced Brock; everyone else had something to say, but him. Plus, she wanted to hear a comment from another breeder._

"_What about you?" She questioned. "What do you think about this idea Brock?"_

"_EH?" Brock snapped out of his trance and looked at the older breeder. The way she asked, it sounded hopeful. He looked down in thought before looking back up, smiled, and exclaimed "I think you and Zane would make a great team Suzy!_

It felt like a knife just plummeted into her heart hearing that. It was an act. Fake, all of it. His smile, his comment, all of it wasn't real. And what made it worse was that she was just now realizing it.

"_You do?" Her dream-self smiled widely, faced Zane again and withdrawn her hand. "Then that settles it, it's a deal Zane!"_

_Zane smiled just as wide and shook her hand. "I'll really enjoy working with you Suzy."_

_Brock then jumped up with his arms out. "Ah hahahah hah!" He laughed. Isn't this great guys?"_

Suzy couldn't even watch anymore. She turned away clogging her eyes with the palms of her hands. Her breathes were ragged and tears were threatening to come out. Why is it that she's just now realizing that Brock had… feelings for her? And that she hurt him… in more ways than one? Was she really that self-centered?

_Misty was the only one to notice and gave Brock a sad smile. _

"_It is… For them.."_

_**xX…Xx**_

"Suzy… are you alright?"

"Huh?" Teal eyes blinked open to see blonde hair. Zane looked over her with worry.

"Are you okay? Had a nightmare?"

"What..?" She sat up and blinked. "N-no, not really. Why you ask?"

"Well, when I came in you were crying in your sleep.."

"..Oh..." She rubbed her eyes to discover drying tears. She blinked slowly, sighed, and climbed out of bed. She felt Zane watch her every movement. "I'm okay… just one of those dreams again…"

"About us?" He questioned.

No, about Brock... "Yeah…" She muttered. "About us…"

The rest of the morning went on quiet and normal as ever. Well, sort of. One week has past and today was the grand opening of The Blissful Egg. It was the weekend so the salon was close, the perfect time to check out the place.

Zane was still very much against it, but Suzy dragged him along anyways. While she came to experience the care center, Zane decided to compare its pros and cons with their own. Typical of a business man.

As of right now, they stood before the glossy glass automatic sliding doors first in the now very long line. It was a good thing they woke up early otherwise… well, you know.

A fat chubby man with a large curly white mustache came out the building. He coughed a few times to gain attention. "It is my pleasure to announce that the Blissful Egg is officially open!"

The crowd roared into cheers and claps which caused Zane to shoot a look at Suzy. She just rolled her eyes. As the man stepped away they and the large crowd waltzed into the building. As soon as they took inside the two Breeders had to stop to take in their surroundings.

"Whoa..."

"Holy Arceus..."

The building looked huge on the outside, but inside was a different story. It was enormous, so big you'd mistake it for a mall! In fact, it looked exactly like a mall! Escalators and elevators leading to upper floors, there was a food court, and many, many, _many_ treatment centers.

The two walked throughout the floor observing everything. While Suzy was firmly impressed, Zane seemed to be taking this the hardest.

"Oh man, we're screwed! How can we compete against something like this?" He exaggerated. "Look! They even got a swimming pool!"

And indeed there was a pool. Tentecruels, Dewlongs and other water type Pokémon were swimming and relaxing about. Just having a good 'ol time.

Suzy whistled in appreciation as they walked. "I have to admit, this is very impressive…"

"Impressive?" Zane scowled and crossed his arms. "This is outrageous! They're going to run us out of business- permanently!"

"Good grief Zane, shut up!" Suzy glared at the man, catching him off guard. "I just want to enjoy myself here, not worry about he future and whatnot like you! So will you please just shut the fu-"

"**WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE BLISSFUL EGG!"** The loud booming voice screeched throughout the building cutting out Suzy's voice. The two looked ahead and saw on the second floor the same fat chubby man speaking into a microphone. "**IT WOULD BE MY HONOR TO INTRODUCE OUR INSPIRATION TO BUILD THIS WONDERFUL CLINIC!"**

"So, there's a mastermind behind it all huh." Zane snorted and Suzy scowled. From above a small rectangular platform began to make its way to the ground floor.

"**THIS MAN AND HIS POKEMON TRVAELED THROUGHOUT THE WORLD LEARNING EVERYTHING AND ANYTHING HE COULD ABOUT POKEMON AND THEIR HEALH CARE!**

The platform continued to descend, and the only thing Suzy can make out of who was on it was spiky dark brown hair. A very familiar hair style.

**FROM KANTO TO JOHTO! **

"Hey," Suzy muttered to Zane. She pointed to the platform. "Doesn't he seem somewhat familiar..?"

**THROUGH HOENN INTO SINNOH! **

"What?" Zane glared at the platform. "No, why?"

**TO OBLIVIA FROM ORRE! **

"I don't know..."

**KNOWN THROUGHOUT THE REGIONS FROM HELPING COUNTLESS POKEMON!**

"Wait, you saying you know this guy?" Zane asked. Suzy only stared at the man. He was almost to the ground floor and she could see him a bit more clearly. Behind him was a pink Pokémon known as Blissy. Just as in the poster, he wore a doctors lab coat but without the hat. He had dark skin, rather muscular and squinty eyes.

Wait… squinty eyes?

**I'M PROUD TO INTRODUCE THE YOUNGEST POKEMON DOCTOR IN HISTORY…. **

"A Pokémon doctor?" Zane echoed and face palmed. "That explains everything…"

"I couldn't be..." Suzy breathed, taking a step closer. "No way..."

"Hmm?" Zane glanced at her and then towards the platform, which finally landed on the floor.

The doctor slowly looked up at the crowd with a toothy grin, his Blissy jumping up and down in joy right behind him.

**POKEMON DOCTOR BROCK!"**

And the crowd went wild.

_**xX…Xx**_

Literally.

They went wild.

All of them were throwing cheers and jumping in place wildly before sprinting at the man. All except Suzy and Zane. The two stood nailed in place as the crowd surrounded the man with pens and papers. Brock was grinning sheepishly as he began signing his name while Blissy struggled to keep her master safe from being smothered to death.

Suzy and Zane watched from a distance as Brock was overran with his… occupants. Both of them were in shock, none more so than Suzy. Zane was the first to speak.

"Wait… _Brock?"_ He gaped. "The same Brock way back when? Brock who won that Beauty contest? _That_ Brock?"

Suzy said nothing and only stared at the famous doctor. He was still signing out papers with that sheepish grin of his. A part of her hoped he'd look up and notice her- let alone recognize her. Not that she looked different from back then.

The other part wanted to leave this place. Like, now. She couldn't explain why but it felt like she wasn't supposed to be here. Like a Pidgey underground. Suzy briskly turn around, grasped Zane's arm and quickly began walking towards the open doors.

"Let's go." She said hurriedly.

"Hu- what?" Zane was dragged along dumbfounded. "Wait- what about Brock?"

"Just come on!" She hissed in response. Zane halted their steps right before the doors and looked at Suzy.

"I don't see what the big deal is, we should at least say hi-"

"Weren't you saying that we weren't even supposed to be here?" She huffed agitatedly, blowing s stray strand of hair out her eye. "That this was a bad idea? Well you're right. It is. Now let's go."

Zane stood his ground and she tried to pull him out. "Yeah I did say that, but this Brock- I doubt he'd do something as sinister as that." Zane tightened his grip on Suzy, "That changes everything I said- Suzy what's wrong with you?"

"Let's. Just. Go!"

As the two argued the fat chubby white haired man, also known as the mayor, stood watching everything that took place on the ground floor. Brock was struggling to sign the hundreds of papers, photos, and whatnot as his lovable Blissy pushed back tides of customers.

"**Ahhh, what a delightful sight to see!"** he sighed to himself, unaware that the mic was still on- not that anyone noticed. It was then he noticed two figures walking towards the entrée doors. He was puzzled, why would anyone want to leave so soon? Why, he just opened it a few moments ago! As he watched, the two came to a stop and seem to be talking. A woman with teal hair and a man with golden hair…

He gasped in realization. "**Sweet Mew in a tea pot! Is that Suzy Turquoise and Zane Blaire of l'Onyx doré!**"

The two both flinched as the mayor called out their names. Suzy scowled and Zane looked the other way. The crowd that once surrounded was silent for a moment before rushing over to the two. They didn't even have time to do much of anything as they were engulfed in the sea of Pokéfans.

Very much annoyed Suzy's patience finally snapped. "Will. You. All. _**GET! AWAY!**_"

Caught off guard, the crowd slowly backed off. Zane watched his girlfriend carefully as she took deep breathes. Her hair wasn't a mess, but it's definitely not as straight as before. She didn't look too well either.

"Suzy..?"

The voice made her flinch. Not even bothering to lift herself up, Suzy tilted her head towards the caller. It was Brock. He looked surprised (why shouldn't he be?) and was taking a small step at a time. "Suzy Turquoise?"

"Hey Brock!" It wasn't her who spoke. Zane approached the man extending his hand. "Long time no see!"

"Hm?" Brock glanced at Zane then smiled in recognition. "Zane? Oh wow, man!" The two shook hands and Brock brought him into a manly hug. "You look no different! Even after all these years…"

"I could say the same for you!" The two laughed.

"**Well if I'll be! It'd seem that they know each other!"**

"Uhh, Mr. Mayor!" Brock called.

"**Y-yeah?**"

"I'd really appreciate it if you could turn off the mic? I'm sure Suzy and Zane would appreciate that also!"

"Yes please!" Zane cut in.

"**Oh? O-oh! My bad!"** There was a bit of muffling and a loud wiring sound before a _'click'_ and silence.

"Thank you!" Brock chuckled before facing Zane again. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool, it's cool." Zane replied. "So you're a Pokémon Doctor now? That's quiet the accomplishment!"

"Thanks man, I can say the same for you guys!" Brock grinned. "Everywhere I went there's talk of your salon- wish I could try it out for myself."

"Well it isn't too late man!" Zane nudged Brock and the two laughed. Suzy watched all of it out the corner of her eye. She observed Brock mostly; he really hasn't changed over the years. Perhaps he's grown more mature, if that's even possible, but besides that he looks exactly the same.

When they stopped laughing Brock's eyes fell on Suzy's and she stopped herself from gawking. He grinned and waved politely. "Hey Suzy, long time no see?"

She stared at him a little longer before looking away. The two men gawked at her in confusion. Brock leaned over Zane, "Was it something I said?"

"Nah," He waved it off. "She's been acting like this for a while… One of those days I guess."

"One of those days huh," Brock echoed. He then began walking to an elevator. "Hey come over here, I'll give you a Brocko Special!"

"A Brocko special?" Zane chuckled. "A massage treatment I suppose?"

"Haha! Was it really that obvious?"

"Pretty much."

Zane followed Brock, Suzy, hesitant for a moment, right after him. She had her arms crossed as if she was cold and was taking small steps so she stood behind the two some. The crowd was already dissipating, going into the many various centres within this mall-like complex. The three waltzed inside the elevator and began ascending into the high levels.

"So Suzy, how have you been?" Brock asked, tempting to start a conversation. The teal haired woman only glanced at him before looking away. Brock was dumbfounded. "Ah…"

Zane nudged Suzy which cost him a glare from the woman. "Excuse her; I really don't know what's gotten into her."

"I see…" Brock nodded acknowledging his words. The Elevator came to a halt and the three found themselves on the top floor, right under the ceiling. Brock led them out and into this office like complex. "Here, follow me."

He led the two into his suite. A nice fancy open room with lounge chairs resting against the tea walls, a secretary desk embedded into the rear and sliding doors leading to the massaging room.

"Over the years over studying Pokémon and their habitants I also learned about us humans." Brock informed. "I think Suzy needs some tension released. Charge free!" He added.

Zane's eyes narrowed. "How much is it, exactly?"

"Special treatment from me? About seven hundred at the least. "

"And you were going to charge us?" Zane abashed.

"Nah," Brock grinned. "I don't charge friends. So Suzy, uh, what do you say?"

"…" She looked away when their eyes met. Her only response was her brows furrowing. Zane decided to speak for her.

"She'd love to." Zane cut in, pushing Suzy forward. She stumbled forward before gaping at her boyfriend with a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Zane only leaned in, kissed her lips lightly and smiled. "Have a good time, I'll check out the rest of this place- if that's okay with you Brock."

"Sure, it was built for the public anyways." Brock replied. With a small wave good-bye Zane began walking away. Brock slid the door open. "This way ma'am."

".."Her nose twitched but she entered anyways. Inside was nothing special, a massage table and desk with oils and treatments on it. Suzy sat comfortably on the massage table as Brock rummaged through his stuff. She noticed a couple of towels hanging on a small door.

"You don't have to change if you don't want to," Brock commented, he gathered his bottles and was now standing next to her. "I can just give you a hand massage,"

"… I thought you specialize with Pokémon." Suzy muttered. Her eyes were glued to the floor, shifting from her dangling feet to Brock's.

"I do." He confirmed. "I can see you're pretty stressed, so I want to help. Just lie down and relax…"

"…" Suzy bit her lip. "Get out."

"Uhh..." Brock blinked and Suzy only pointed to the towels. He blinked again, "Oh! Err, right- I'll just- I'll be right there. C-call when you're ready, okay? Got it!"

Suzy didn't rush when he left, in fact she took as long as possible to strip down. It wasn't really long before she was bare, minus the towel. Resting on her stomach once more, she made sure her behind was thoroughly covered before calling the therapist.

"You can come back now..." She called, somewhat embarrassed and nervous.

"Yeah?" Spiky hair popped out the door…. Then the rest of the body. "You all se- Sweet Mew in a cookie jar~!" In a blink of an eye Brock was on his knees in front of the woman holding out his hand as if he was proposing. (The thought made her blush in the inside)

"Why, if you aren't the loveliest woman- err AHEM!" Rather randomly, Brock coughed into his shirt and stood up. "Deer, now that you're all set we can get started, okay?"

Suzy laid face-down quietly, listening to Brock's movements as he stood next to her. She flinched when she felt his hands on her back. Brock immediately came to a halt. "It's going to be cold for a moment, but your body heat-"

"…will adjust to it. Yes I know all that Brock." Suzy muttered rudely. "I _am_ a Breeder myself you know."

"Ahh.." Brock, caught off by her comment, nodded dumbly before continuing. "Right, of course."

She could hear the hurt in his voice and immediately felt remorse. She didn't mean to say it like that- then again she didn't mean to say that _period_. Suzy stayed quiet after that and Brock continued his massage in silence.

It wasn't long before he spoke again. "You know, it's not good to keep things bottled up."

"Mm," Suzy closed her eyes, and Brock continued.

"It's not healthy I mean, it can change your perspective of certain topics and situations."

"So you're saying I changed." It wasn't a question, and Brock was quiet for a while.

The massage continued in silence, the brunette found many knots and tension in her muscles and was doing his best to get her to relax. It wasn't going so good. "Everyone changes over time.." Brock spoke up, rubbing a little oil on her shoulders. "Rather for the good or the bad, it's part of life.

"I'm just saying that you're holding something in and that isn't healthy. It's good to get things of your chest." Brock laughed a bit and kneaded a little harder into Suzy's shoulders, emitting a soft mewl to escape her lips.

"Mm…" Suzy sighed, not able to keep the act up. She was being a prick, and she didn't even know why. Nervous? Maybe. All in all, she shouldn't be treating Brock the way she was. It was wrong. Suzy fluttered her eyes open and softly mumbled, "Sorry…"

Brock fully well heard her and nodded. "It's alright-"

"No it's not Brock!" Suzy claimed more loudly. She sat up to address herself more clearly and stared straight into Brock's eyes.

The man's face turned a bright red and he forced himself not to look down. Of course, it wasn't too hard, as he worried about his dear friend and what she was about to say. But even as he stared into her eyes, the cleavage was still somewhat noticeable. "I-I'll get you a s-shir-"

Suzy grabbed his hand when he tried to go. "Forget the shirt Brock! This is more important! I… I really hurt you! All those years ago went I left, and I was an idiot for not seeing it. I'm just so… _so_ sorry for that Brock. I never meant to cause you any pain… I'm just so sorry…I-I really am…"

Tears were threatening to fall out her watery as she spoke. When she finished, a few fell out and slid down her cheek. She let go of him and brushed away her tears. "I'm sorry Brock…"

Brock blinked in shock of her revelations. He knew something was wearing her down, but she didn't expect it to be… _that._ He assumed it was with Zane, or someone else. Not _herself_… Or rather, her regrets.

The hidden truths…

_And she's been keeping it in all these years…_ He pondered, watching Suzy trying to stop the waterworks. She was now hiccupping rubbing her eyes. It was heartbreaking to see her in such a state, even if he did just meet her again…

As Suzy wiped her eyes she felt something wrapped around her, and rest on her shoulder. She blinked her eyes open to find Brock hugging her. She hiccupped, and tilted her head on his shoulder. He was much broader than Zane by far. "B-Brock..."

"It's okay Suzy." He told her. "You don't have to hold it in anymore."

She didn't have to be told twice. Suzy hugged back tightly and willingly let the tears fall. Brock held his friend lovingly as she cried on his shoulder. He didn't know she was suffering from guilt, and that itself made him feel guilty…for making _her_ feel guilty.

That's the thing about Brock; he never blamed others, but himself.

So he just stood there, letting the woman he loved- the woman he _loves_ cry into his shoulder for the mistakes she made, and the friend she hurt.

_**xX…Xx**_

"Hey! How was the massage?" Zane called out as Brock and Suzy walked out the door. Suzy was smiling brightly as ever. "I reckon it was nice?"

Suzy laughed some. "You can say that. It was really… special." She glanced at Brock with a smile. Brock scratched his head in embarrassment.

"It was nothing… "He muttered. Zane laughed.

"I don't know Brock, Suzy seems more alive than ever. More than I'd seen her in years." Zane complimented, causing both of the two to blush. "Maybe I should get one~" He wiggled his brows.

"Ah..." Brock sweat dropped. "I don't know…?"

"Dude, I was kidding." Zane revealed, shaking his head. "Sorry, only females can massage this master."

Suzy rolled her eyes but smiled anyways. She went and kissed his cheek. Zane grinned, grasping her hand. "Well, we'll be going then." Zane stated. He began walking Suzy to the elevator. "It was nice meeting you again Brock."

Brock smiled. "Yeah, you too."

"Hey Brock." The doors opened and the two walked in. Suzy looked back and smiled. "We should hook up sometime. Get a coffee?"

Brock blinked in surprise. That was the last thing he'd expect her to ask. Nevertheless, he grinned widely and nodded. She replied with a parting smile and the doors closed. A nice… warm, enticing smile. The one Brock remembers the most.

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	6. BrockxSolidad SuperEffectiveShipping

Surprise! Another chapter in the same week~ see what reviews can make a person do? Lol. Well I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks _**zflame393**_, _**Poliwhirl42**_,_** mach68**_, and _**the prof. is in**_ for reviewing! You make me smile.

And as requested by _**Poliwhirl42**_, here's BrockxSolidad! You may know it PewterShipping, but its official name is _SuperEffectiveShipping._

Enjoy~

* * *

_**~_-_-_~ FrienDs ~_-_-_~**_

"Use Hyper Beam!"

"Now!" Flint called out, "Earthquake, ASAP!"

His Onyx roared, before crashing its iron tail into the ground. The impact so powerful that it caused the ground to split, crack and shake uncontrollably. The Scizor was hit directly, and from being fatigued, fell down unconscious.

"Ahh!" The trainer watched in horror at the scene that took place. "It can't be…"

"Scizor is unable to able!" And it was announced; "…Victory goes to Flint of the Pewter city gym!"

_**xX…Xx**_

"That was amazing!" A young Brock exclaimed, glee shining brightly in his eyes. "You totally dusted him!"

Gym Leader Flint smiled and ruffled his son's messy hair. "Thanks son."

"I want to be strong like you when I grow up!"

Flint laughed, "You want to become a gym leader?" Brock nodded eagerly making Flint laughed again. "Honestly Brock, you don't seem like the gym leader type… but if you train hard and put your mind into it, then I know you'll succeed!"

Brock grinned. "Really?"

"Of course!" Flint leveled down to his son's height and made direct eye contact. "If you want to be a gym leader… then you'll have to beat me first!"

Brock grinned devilishly and held out a hand. "Deal?"

Flint shook it firmly. "It's a deal."

After the shake the two began to walk back home. "Of course," Flint spoke up. "You need a Pokémon first."

Brock stopped in his tracks and gasped in realization and his dad laughed away. He needed a Pokémon!

_**xX…Xx**_

"Okay mummy, I'm going outside to play!" Brock called out, opening the backdoor.

"Alright baby, be back before supper!"

"Okay!"

_Click!_

Fastening hid backpack, Brock tied his shoes, pulled up his shorts, and marched up to the nearest cave. Ever since he and his dad made that deal, Brock knew he had to get a Pokémon. _But which one?_ He didn't know how many there were but he figured there must be lots and lots of them.

So, he decided to get a strong one! A tough Pokémon! Rock type Pokémon are the toughest- so they'd be perfect for beating his dad!

Brock climbed over a ledge and found himself in front of a big cave. It was so dark, he couldn't see no more than five feet inside before darkness. Licking his lips nervously, he dropped his bag and fished out a flashlight.

"Wh-what better way to find Pokémon then i-in a dark… scary cave?" He stuttered to himself.

"How about, I don't know… tall grass?"

Brock shrieked and nearly jumped ten feet at the voice. He jumped around and there stood a girl with her hands crossed. She had short pink hair, barely touching her neck and crystal blue eyes. She wore blue jeans and with a white dress shirt tucked in and its sleeves rolled up to her shoulders.

The two stared at each other for a while. Brock was slowly regaining his composure while the girl watched. Eventually she spoke again.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to catch a Pokémon." Brock responded smoothly. He made a fist of determination. "That way, I can become the best gym leader ever!"

"Oh brother," The girl rolled her eyes. "You need a Pokémon in order to catch a Pokémon!"

Brock blinked. "… I do?"

"Duh! Well…" The pinkette brought a hand to her chin in thought. "It would be smart to anyways…"

"Hmm…" Brock copied her actions and thought for a moment. "Well now that I think about it… on TV, it seemed hard to catch a Pokémon, even with a Pokémon..."

"Yeah!" The girl smiled. "What you're doing could get yourself hurt."

Brock scratched the back of his head. "Haha, yeah. I guess." He looked at the girl. "Are you new here? I never saw you before."

She smiled toothily. "Yeah, I just moved in. My name is Solidad."

"Solidad…" Brock echoed, testing her name out before nodding. "Mine is Brock."

"Brock… that's an interesting name." She commented.

"I could say the same for yours." The two laughed. Solidad smiled at Brock.

"Well, I'll be going now. Don't do anything stupid now~" She waved walking away.

"You're not my mom!" Brock called after her. "I don't even know you like that!"

"We'll see!"

_**xX…Xx**_

"Pop quiz next week, so be sure to study!" The teacher reminded as the students packed their bags. All of them groaned except one.

Brock nodded, and wrote a reminder in his notes. While all the other students rushed out the class, Brock stayed in his seat making sure to copy everything on the board down. It was a Friday, so it was no wonder why everyone was in such a rush.

But Bock was very different from others. He liked to learn, it was really fun! He couldn't understand why others find it annoying. Besides that, education is what makes you known to the world!

Finishing his notes, Brock packed his bags. "I'll be going now Mr. Davis."

The math teacher smiled and nodded. "Alright. Study hard Brock, you're already smarter then the others. I have high expectations for you. Like everyone else… by that I mean us teachers."

Brock grinned as the adult laughed at his own joke and walked out. He took what teachers said to heart usually. Whether it's an insult or a compliment, teachers can know more about you than you do yourself. Like how he can tell if Forest was lying about stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

The sun was beginning to set when he exited the school. He winced and shielded his eyes as the light momentarily blinded him. After regaining some sight, he walked down the concreted steps to the street. On one of the steps sat a familiar girl. Her pink hair shone radiantly in the sunlight, making it look more of a… strawberry orange color.

On either side of her stood a pile of books. She seemed to be writing something while reading. Brock was impressed and surprised. He never seen anyone study like that before… let alone study at all!

"Hey." The pinkette looked up towards the caller. Brock walked down next to her. "You're that girl from before."

She chuckled. "Yes, and you're Brock." She closed her book and stretched. "Wow, that late already?"

"You were out here studying?" Brock asked. Solidad smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, call me a geek if ya want. I enjoy learning new things."

"Really?" Brock smiled. "So do I!"

"Go figure~" Solidad stood up and dusted her skirt. "You go to this school too?"

"Of course," Brock rolled his eyes. "Fifth grade, you?"

"Just entered seventh." She lifted a pile of books and handed them to Brock. "Mind helping me carry these home?"

"Uh, sure." Brock took the pile. It was a little heavy, but not too much for the son of a gym leader!

"Thanks," Solidad smiled, picking up her pile. Brock nodded and followed the girl down the street. They were quiet as they walked. After a while they have gotten used to the weight and pace Solidad spoke up, "how old are you anyways?"

"Eight," Brock responded. Solidad whistled.

"Really? And you're fifth?"

Brock laughed "I get that a lot. What about you?"

"I'm ten."

"Really?" Brock gaped. "I thought you were a teen!"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Both laughed. She stopped in front of a deluxe and faced Brock. "Here we are!"

Brock whistled. "Never thought I'd know a rich kid."

She giggled and led him to her doorstep. "Well, technically I'm not rich…" She sat her books down.

"…It's your parents. Right, right." Brock grinned, setting his pile beside hers. "Just the daughter of rich folks. You know what I meant."

"Of course~" She laughed, and Brock grinned. "Well see you tomorrow Brock."

Brock was cunfuzzled. "Uh, why?"

"Um, we go to the same school?" She giggled. "Plus we're friends right?"

"We… are?" Brock was a little flushed. Solidad tilted her head.

"Well, I thought so anyways. Unless you don't want to."

Brock quickly shook his head and hands. "No no no no! I mean, I never really had a friend before."

"Are you serious?" Her mouth was hanging when Brock nodded. Solidad shook her head in disbelief then smiled. "Well, that era is long gone pal."

Brock blinked then grinned. "In that case, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

_**xX…Xx**_

"So you want to become a trainer?"

"Gym leader to be more precise." Brock corrected.

"Same difference." Solidad rolled her eyes. "A gym leader is a trainer but with certain responsibilities and authority."

"That makes them different from a trainer!" Brock argued.

The two were in the library to gather books on biology. At the moment they were sitting at a table littered with heavy texts, pens and papers. It would seem that they were studying hard, but in reality they were heavily distracted.

It's been one full year since the two became friends. They practically went everywhere and did everything together. Whether it's studying or playing or sunny or raining, they were never too far apart. They were closer than a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Solidad sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah well same difference." She was writing notes. "I think I want to try out something different."

"Different how?" Brock asked.

"I think I want to be a coordinator."

Brock was cunfuzzled. He glanced at the girl, curious to the new word. "Coordinator?"

Solidad nodded, placing her pen down and stretched. She then turned so she's sitting towards Brock. "Yeah, coordinators. They do contests to see which Pokémon and their trainer has the most style."

Brock frowned. "That seems kinda lame." Solidad laughed.

"Maybe, it's more on strategic terms if you ask me. You have to dress them with accessories to their liking and the judges. You also have to make them do something cool with their attacks. And finally you have to battle someone _in_ style, otherwise your points will go down and you'll lose!"

Solidad was smiling now, imagining the scene in her head. Brock stared in silence. "…That, actually sounds kinda fun! I wouldn't mind trying that out."

"You should, there's a whole lot of things you can be!" Solidad whispered excitedly. When Brock showed confusion she quickly continued. "There's more to being a trainer, gym leader, elite four, and master Brock. There's others like a coordinator, rangers, researchers and breeders!"

"Wow, how come I never knew about this?" Solidad shrugged.

"I don't know. We're in the library though. You can check it out!"

_**xX…Xx**_

"I decided to become a Breeder!" Brock exclaimed proudly. Solidad laughed when he pumped a fist in the air. It was Monday, and the two were walking back home from school.

After extra studying that is.

"What about your dream of becoming a gym leader?" She teased pinching his cheek. Brock scowled and pushed her hand away.

"It's still there, but a breeder seems so much more important." He looked at the ground in thought. "After reading all those careers and what they do, I've been thinking a lot. A trainer helps his Pokémon become stronger and be the best it can be. A gym leader is one of the steps of doing that.

"But.." Solidad glanced at him. His eyes narrowed, "I can't help but think that there are plenty of trainers throughout the world. That got me thinking from another point of view. Perhaps, there's Pokémon that don't need to become stronger…or aren't able to.

"Pokémon that are hurt or in need of help. Who can help them? Pokémon centers are open for trainers. But they're stationary. That's why…" He looked at Solidad. "I decided to become a Pokémon breeder! To help those in need."

Solidad blinked as she stared at Brock. He was completely determined and ready to go. It was something she hasn't seen before. Something new.

Something she liked.

Blinking again, a smile braced on her lips. "Well then, with you a breeder, and me a coordinator we'd be the perfect team!"

Brock nodded and returned the smile. "You bet!"

_**xX…Xx**_

"You should grow out your hair." Twelve year old Brock stated before sipping his smoothie. Solidad accidently spat out her drink and gaped at him as if he grew two donkey ears.

"Wh-what?" She touched her soft hair. "Why'd you say that?"

Brock shrugged, cheeks slightly turning pink, and looked elsewhere. "Well, the dance is coming up and all and I thought that you'd look… prettier with longer hair."

"So you think I'm pretty…?" She raised an eyebrow and Brock choked on his drink.

"W-well of course!" His face was flushed. "Y-you're a girl so of course you're cute. Er, cuter than others that is!"

"It's okay Brock! Calm down. " Solidad laughed some, twiddling a finger in her hair. "Saying stuff like that really compliments a girl…"

Brock, still red in the face, nodded and took another sip of his drink. "It's your decision. I'm just saying I can see you with long hair. It'd look nice on you."

Solidad nodded and glanced up. It was a nice and sunny day. Puffy clouds floating about in the sky without a care in the world. "Okay," Her cheeks turned a rosy red. "Only on one condition."

"Huh?" Brock blinked as she curled a strand of her around her index. "What's that?"

"Take me out to the dance."

_**xX…Xx**_

It was the night of the dance. The night was cool and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Perfect for the stars to shine their radiant line on the people of Pewter city. Those who were out anyways. And who would be out on this lovely night? No other than Solidad of course!

The preteen sighed and held her hands behind her back. Even from outside she could hear the music and laughter blasting. The party started about a good half hour ago and she was starting to get cold.

Solidad bucked her knees together as a cool breeze blew by. She was wearing a pretty ruby colored sundress with a Pokéball design at the hem with matching pink shoes. She had curled hair that reached her shoulders now, and a silver piercing on both ears. Lastly, around her neck was her mother's necklace, who had given it to her as a good luck charm.

She didn't think it was working.

She glanced down the street as if she expected someone, but saw nothing. She sighed and glared at the ground. "He'll come…"

Brock, her (very first) date, was late. Being the early bird he is, she expected him to be there already. But no, when she arrived he was no where in sight. So she decided to wait outside until he arrives. And so she waited.

And waited...

And waited.

He _still_ hasn't showed up. At first she was worried something happened to him. Then the thoughts of her being '_stood up_' flooded her mind. She shoved them away naturally, telling herself he'd come. Because he will. Brock wouldn't do something like standing her up. It just wasn't like him...

"He'll be here." She muttered to herself. Feeling sore from standing, Solidad sat on the curve of the street. "I know he will."

She nodded to herself. "He'll come… I know he will.

It was deal. Men always keep their word…

So he'll come…

He'll be here."

…

..

…

Another hour later, Solidad brought her head to arms and began to shake uncontrollably. Tears slowly began to leak out her watery orbs and she sniffed loudly.

"He's… not coming."

Rom across the street a young man punched the bark of the tree as the pinkette cried silently. His hand quivered at the impact and pain rocketed through his veins. He pulled it back and grasped his wrist. His knuckles were bleeding.

Brock silently cursed at himself and clenched his fist. The pain he was feeling now didn't concern him. The pain his friend was in _was_ though. He glanced at her again and felt his heart plummet down even lower. He should just run over now. Just… _go!_

But he couldn't. He couldn't show his face here. Especially since he's been watching her ever since she came. He knows he should go, but he knows he shouldn't. He could go now and make up or what he done.

Or go back home where his siblings needed him. Now with both of his parents gone, Brock had a choice. Enjoy this one.._one_ night with her… or go back and care for his little brothers and sisters like the responsible guy he is. He stared as Solidad now stood up and was now rubbing her eyes. She looked like she was about to go in the party.

Brock bit his lip. Now was the time to choose. Her? A one in a lifetime chance to be with, or family? It would only be one time; he's more than sure they wouldn't notice. Yet again, he could always apologize to her.

Brock stood glancing back and forth between her and home angrily. "What… do I _do?"_

_**xX…Xx**_

_Creak…_

The large entrance doors opened pouring light inside the building. Fifteen year old Brock quietly sat leg-crossed on a boulder. The large room he was in was dark and cool. Little sunlight poured in from the open door and small windows high above.

Brock sighed, _another trainer another day._ He stood up and faced his oncoming opponent. "Welcome to the Pewter city gym. The leader of this gym is no other than me. My name is-"

"Yes Brock, I know." It was woman's voice. Brock blinked in realization.

"Solidad?" He flipped the light switch to get a better look. Indeed it was Solidad. She winced and shielded her eyes. She wore an orange tactical shirt and a red miniskirt with a matching belt and boots. Brock hopped down and walked over to her. "You want a battle?"

She adjusts to the light and shook her head. "No. I just wanted to bid farewell."

Brock frowned. "What?"

"I'm starting more coordinator's journey today." She said, now looking him in the eye. "I was heading out but decided to pay you a visit."

"Oh…" Brock wasn't too sure what to say. He felt happy for his friend to start her dream, but at the same time he felt heartbroken. She was his only friend in this town, and now that she's leaving…

"..Brock…?" Solidad casted a worried glance at the brunette. Brock, snapping out of his trance, blinked and forced a smile.

"That's great Solidad! I know you'll do great!"

Solidad blinked then gave a small sad smile. "I'm gonna miss you Brock. I just wanted you to know that." She took a step closer and held his hand in hers. "I understand why you didn't show up that night-" Brock flinched. "-And I completely understand! I was being unreasonable back then and I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean anything I said… I was in the wrong Brock, not you.

"And I'm sorry for that." The two didn't break eye contact, and Solidad held his hand firmly. Brock, surprised at his friends sincere words, stood dumbfounded. It was a minute later he realized he was suppose to say something.

"Oh, well. It's alright. There's nothing to apologize for anyways." He grinned. "We're friends right? Everyone goes through this."

Solidad smiled, "Thanks… Now I can do this without regret."

Brock was perplexed. "What do you-"

The next action took him _completely_ by surprise. Solidad enclosed the space between them, gripped his shoulders and fully planted her lips on his. With her eyes closed, she smiled as she kissed him and propped one of her legs up just like a high school schoolgirl.

Brock stared wide eyed as his childhood friend kissed him. To say he was surprised was an understatement. At first he didn't know what to do. But then remembering that his fantasy finally came true, Brock wrapped his arms around her hips and smothered her against him and return the kiss. He could feel her grip tighten and her smile widen as they kissed.

Eventually the two broke apart for air ands Solidad loosened her grip, but not letting go. Her crystal blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled with her cheeks a pretty rose color. Brock was no different. Solidad then stepped back and coughed.

"Well… I'll be going now."

Brock nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Be sure to call, okay?"

She smiled, stepped forward and kissed him once more before turning back. "Of course Brocko. It's not like we'll never see each other again."

Brock returned the smile, and as she walked out the door. Solidad began walking down a route and Brock went back on his rock, waiting for the next challenger.

_Because the world is world,_ Brock and Solidad simultaneously thought, _we'll surely meet again._


	7. BrockxHolly TeenCareShipping

**A/N:** UGHHHHH, I had major writers block with this one guys, It's not even all that good! I'm sorry or the late update but I really, really didn't know what to write for this couple.(I like writing differant themes per shipping)

But anyways, thanks _**Poliwhirl42**_, _**mach68**_, _**zflame393**_, for reviewing! and as requested by you guys; Here's BrockxHolly, aka TeenCareShipping!

* * *

**__****~_-_-_~** To show that they Care** __****~_-_-_~**

**Adrenaline.**

Brock could feel his heart rattling against his ribcage as he ran for dear life. He was low on E but luckily his adrenaline kept him going. Sweat poured down his face as he ran across the beach from a raging brunette.

"BROCK YOU ARE DEAD!" She roared pumping her legs harder gaining on her prey. Brock squealed in horror and ran faster.

"I didn't mean to I swear!" He pleaded, and then his adrenaline went down. That was all Holly needed to tackle the teen down. Thus the beating began.

That's what happens when you grope your best friend.

**Pervert**

Brock sat in his seat nervously as Holly shopped. Right now she was trying on some clothes behind the curtain. Brock's face was red and forced himself to keep his face down. Alas being the pervert he is the teen looked up and had a nosebleed.

He smiled in glee at the lingerie that surrounded him. Bras, thongs, panties and much more filled his eye of vision. "Hee hee.." He giggled and squealed to himself and was about to touch a black lacy bra when the curtains were pushed aside.

"What do you think Brock?" The beautiful woman was blushing as she came out revealing her curvy body wearing a white large shirt and panties. Brock gaped in awe.

"Y-your butt…" He stuttered, unable to keep his eyes off it. Holly was blushing madly now and resisted the urge to pull the shirt lower.

"I-I know Brock. But we've been together for a long time now so… I don't mind."

"It's uh.." Brock nearly drooled at the sight. Though the panties covered most of it, he admired it's roundness. And what skin that showed looked silky smooth. Brock gulped and smiled at his girlfriend. "I think it looks great on you."

**Catfight**

Temacu punched Holly right in the mouth, making the older woman stumble back. Ash and Brock winced at the blow. It was a nasty one. Holly glared at the younger woman before tackling her to the ground.

The two began wrestling in the dirt clawing and biting at each other. Brock and Ash stood over the two watching the fight carry on. Ash glanced at Brock. "Aren't you gonna do something about this?"

Brock looked at Ash as if he was on crack. "Not unless you want a death wish." He looked at the two girls fighting. Holly just ripped one of Temacu's sleeves. "Besides, I didn't do anything. She threw the first blow, not Holly. Told you it was a bad idea to come here"

"Yeah-_ouch_! That one gotta hurt.." Ash winced after seeing a brutal move being played. Holly then stood up, her overall straps were unbuttoned and her shirt was ripped showing a little cleavage. Temacu sat on the ground panting tired and beaten.

Holly then walked to Brock and kissed him deeply on the lips before glaring at the blunette. "He's _my_ boyfriend now, so leave him the hell alone."

**Dummy**

"B-Brock don't- _mm!_- don't be stupid." Holly gasped between kisses. Brock smirked ignoring her pleas and continued kissing her soft lips tenderly.

"You worry too much, relax~" He murmured and kissed her neck. Holly shivered excitedly as he kissed her skin. The two were in her room bed. Brock was on top connecting their lips. It wasn't the brightest idea to do this since her parents was down the hall and could come in at any moment.

They knew she and Brock were friends, but Holly didn't exactly told them what _kind_ of friends they were. Yeah, very risky.

When Brock brought his face back up, Holly kissed him deeply, being sure to slide her tongue into his mouth. Brock eagerly kissed back smiling all the way.

"You dummy.." he murmured. Nonetheless, she continued kissing him. Fully aware of the consequences.

**Egg**

"It's our baby!"

"No, it's an egg." Holly sighed in embarrassment as her friend hugged the egg lovingly. It's one thing at home, but in public… they were starting to get weird looks. Attention Holly didn't want. "Please Brock, just put it in you pocket!"

Brock glanced at the teen. "Hands produce more heat than a pocket could ever provide. As parents we must take care of our child."

Holly flushed, "O-_our_ child?" She stammered. Brock nodded and walked in front of the girl. Taking her hands, he placed the egg in her palm, and covered it with the other. He held her hand warmly and stared into her eyes.

"We're parents now Holly… We need to care for our baby _together._ Like our parents would for us." Though they were only ten, but the moment Brock said those words Holly knew he was the one for her.

**Jealousy**

In attempt to make Brock jealous, Holly and Reggie pretended to go on a date. To her surprise it worked. Only a little too well.

"Well screw you Brock, I like Reggie and that's that!" Holly whipped her head and turned to walk away. She had to force herself not to smile, things were going to plan! Brock must really like her if he's _that_ jealous! Brock glared and clenched his fists.

"FIRETRUCK REGGIE!" He yelled, causing Holly to stop.

She looked at him confused. "Firetruck?"

Brock, now embarrassed from the outburst, turned away and scratched his cheeks. "It begins with F and ends with UCK. It's my way of saying… you know."

Holly blinked then giggled before wrapping her arms around the brunette. "Oh Brock, I was just messin with ya."

Brock blinked, "Huh?"

"Me and him weren't _really _together!" She made him face her and smiled. "I was trying to get you jealous because, well… I like you Brock. A lot."

And with that, she closed the gap between them and connected their lips.

**Girls**

"I tell you buddy, life is rough." Brock sighed sitting himself next to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town. The two were at the mall as the girls went shopping. The two, of course, didn't want to come but was dragged along anyways. Right now, they were on break as the girls went into Victoria's Secret.

Brock, of course, tried to get in but was instantly kicked out. The secret was for girls only after all.

Ash nodded scratching Pikachu's cheek gaining a pur from the sleeping Pokémon. "Yeah, I know. Who would have thought women would be the cause of it?"

"Men are from Mars, and Women came from Venus." Brock quoted, and then frowned. "Though there isn't any logic in that."

Ash shrugged, watching his sleeping Pokémon companion. He doesn't really follow logic in the first place so he had nothing to say. The two sat in silence until they saw the girls emerge from the shop with bags in hands.

"Well, back to work.." Ash groaned standing up as Misty handed him six large bags. _How much clothes do a girl need!_

Brock took some bag from Holly, she smiled and kissed his cheek before being pulled away by Misty into a doll shop. As the boys followed Brock spoke aloud. "Though, not all girls are bad."

**Diet**

_Grrrrwwlllll_

Brock sat up from his studies and looked around. "What was _that!_"

From across the table Holly shrunk a little. "What was what?"

Brock looked at her in disbelief. "You didn't hear that?"

"Uhh…."

_Grrrmmbl_

Brock stared at the girl and she flushed a bright pink. "Okay, okay I'm hungry alright? In my defense, I'm on a diet."

"You could have just asked or something," Holly scowled and slumped down. Brock shook his head smirking and stood from his seat. "I'll cook us up some grub, I'm a bit hungry myself."

"Nooo…" She whined. "I'm trying to lose weight." Brock rose an eyebrow and she glared at her papers. "My butt's big."

"Brock kept his eyes on her, when she said nothing else he laughed. "Baby, your butt seems just right to me."

**Interest**

"Wow, Brock really seems to know what he's doing." Holly admired watching her tagteam partner care for the injured Pokémon. His eyes were dead serious as he focused on his work.

"Brock's really good with Pokémon." Dawn said, also watching Brock though the mirrored window. "He's really smart!"

"Yeah, he aims to be the best Pokémon Breeder in the WORLD!" Ash exclaims grinning at the brunette. Holy raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Becoming a Master Breeder is just as hard as becoming a Pokémon Master. You'll have to be really intelligent to go that far."

"Brock's really smart," Ash compliments, looking at his best friend. "I know he'll reach his dream, just as I will!"

Holly continued to watch Brock heal the Pokémon. She couldn't help but admire him now. When she first met him he seemed pretty shabby and… flirty. But now as she gets to know more about him…

"Hm," Holly smiles. "You really caught my interests now Brock."

**Jokes**

"Knock knock,"

"Whose there?"

"Lance!"

"Lance, who?"

"Ava-_Lance_!" Holly and everyone else fell down and began laughing hysterically. Brock wiggled his nose being the only one not laughing.

"That was terrible."

"Ohhhh like you can do any better," She laughed sitting up before falling into Brock's lap. The breeder grinned.

"Oh boy," Gary rubbed his hand together nudging Ash. "This is gonna be good."

"Shut up Gary!" Ash immediately responds.

"Okay okay okay..here it goes" Everyone went quiet awaiting the joke. "What do you call a truck, blasting with rock music?"

….."What?" Tracey asked.

"Heavy _meta.l_" Brock laughed while everyone else sat quietly. "Hey it was good!"

"That was terrible!"

Holly giggled, and kissed Brock. "It's alright hun, maybe next time."


	8. BrockxAutumn KitchenMaidShipping

Wow, I haven't updated this in what… three months now? Sorry about that guys. Life can be…well, life. I had major writers block for this couple too. Mainly because I didn't know what kind of story I should write about them! But anyways, yeah… hope you enjoy it? Thanks **_zflame39_**3, _**mach68**_, _**Captain Black Knight**_, & _**malefan**_ for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

But anyways, here's the long awaited Brock/Autumn chapter; KitchenMaidShipping!

* * *

**__****~_-_-_~** Tutor**__****~_-_-_~**

"… and then you divide it and Bob's your uncle! You found the solution!" Brock sat up putting his pen aside and looked at the redhead. "Understand it now?"

Autumn sat at the table with her elbows propped up, her head in her hands, and was starring at Brock profoundly. She sighed dreamily. "Yeah…"

Brock smiled which caused her heart to flutter. "Okay then, I'll write out an equation and you can solve it."

"Oka- wait, whaaaaat?" She snapped back into reality and shook her head flailing. "Bu-but I don't know how!"

Brock sighed and glanced at the girl. "Autumn I explained how it works for at least ten minutes." The younger girl's cheeks were a rosy red and kept her eyes to the ground. Brock scratched his neck. "Okay… we'll go over this again, alright?"

"Um, okay." She faced towards her notebook and sighed. It's not like she hated math, it's just that Algebra is on a whole other level. Especial when it comes to graphing. Yes, Autumn was failing. That was why her teacher suggested her to have a tutor help her.

"_A-a tutor?" Autumn squeaked in disbelief. She never had a tutor before, she never needed one! _

_Her teacher nodded. "Yes, he's a good man. I'm more than sure he'll help you out."_

Autumn sighed at the memory. _They could have at least warned me it was Brock…_

"Alright, here's a problem for you." Autumn felt him sit behind her and blushed madly. Brock had his arms under hers and began writing. "The equation is -7y + x = -4, what's the first thing you do?"

"Um…" She stared at the problem. "We'll need to… change its form..?"

"Right!" Brock smiled, he was getting somewhere now. "It needs to be in Slope-Intercept form, so what you would do is..."

"Subtract _x_ from both sides and then solve..! Okay, _now_ I get it!" Autumn smiled widely at Brock before working at the equation. "That's why I kept messing up!"

"Always remember those forms." Brock grinned and sat back to stretch. He said, "Algebra is decisive and strict; you have to pay attention to every detail. That's why it's so difficult for most to master it."

"Right!" She said firmly, and then handed her paper to her tutor, "Is this right…?"

Brock took the sheet and observed her work. He didn't say anything for a while, causing the redhead to fidget. Alas he handed her back the paper and nodded saying "You got it A-okay-" Autumn jumped up in cheers "- now let's do the next one."

She fell on her backside deflated, "Wh-what?" She complained, "Can't we take a break or something?"

Brock grinned and shook his head saying, "As good as that sounds you really need to finish your work." Autumn pouted hearing that, which Brock saw cute. Then an idea began to brew.

"Here," he said.

Autumn blinked as the teen gripped her by the shoulders and lifted her into her seat. She had no idea he was that strong, that or she was really. Maybe a little bit of both. Brock than spun her around to face him and cupped both of her cheeks. Her very soft cheeks, he noted.

Autumn blushed a bright red and spluttered, "B-Brock?" She stammered. He only smiled at her gently, carefully brushing his thumb over her rosy cheeks.

"This is your reward for completing the first problem." He said softly, and slowly began leaning towards the girl.

All the blood now rushed to her head now, her face was nearly as red as her hair as Brock leaned in. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening- Brock; her long time crush, was about to kiss her! He was only a mere few inches from making lip contact now and Autumn forced herself to…well… get herself together.

Swallowing a lump stuck in her throat, she nervously pushed out her lips in wait for her very first kiss.

Only it never came.

Instead of feeling pressure on her soft lips, she felt something soft and warm pressed against her forehead. Blinking her eyes open, she saw that the dark skinned teen kissed her forehead. Her mouth hung open, both flabbergasted and disappointed.

Brock pulled back and smiled at her expression then said, "Now let's do the next problem."

"Uh-I-I-I…" She stammered. Brock laughed a little and silenced her, pressing a finger on her lips. Her very soft lips…

"The more you complete correctly, the closer you'll be to finishing. And the closer you are to finishing-" He pulled back his hand and grinned haughtily, "-the better your reward will be."

And as an gesture, he licked his lips in a sexy manner. Autumn, madly blushing, couldn't stop the trickle of blood pouring out her nose.

"A-Alrighty then!" She called out nervously loud and spun back towards her desk where her work lies. "Wh-what are we waiting for? Let's g-get to work!"

Brock smiled muttering, "More than happy to help."

* * *

Sorry if it felt rushed, I haven't written in a long time so I may have lost my somewhat skill in typing. But anyways, next chapter: Brock/Wilhelmina also known as SissyShipping. Well that has to be interesting…


End file.
